Story
by valnee
Summary: Kumpulan cerita cinta dari para pemain Kurobas. Kamu jomblo, aku single..jadian yuk. "MAU NEMBAK ATAU MAU NGATAIN SIH!" "Jadi?" ..seketika Kasamatsu serasa diterbangkan ke langit 100. "Ini semua salah Jason." / NashKasa [Mind to RnR?]


**Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, OOC, Humor FAILED, amberegul, emeseyu, salah gawl, gagal paham, dan masih banyak.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

Story about NashKasa.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah tidak jaman yang namanya kirim surat cinta buat pacar atau _gebetan_ , sekarang jaman sudah maju, tak perlu susah-susah buat beli kertas, amplop, perangko dan nyuri sebiji nasi, tinggal buka hp ketik sms terus kirim beres _deh_.

Bisa kebayang _ga_ _sih_ , kalau ketua _gangster_ –ralat, kapten tim basket Jabberwock asal Amerika yang kasar dan semaunya sendiri itu menulis sepucuk surat untuk menembak si _gebetan_?

"Selesai..!"

Jason dan Silver melirik sang kapten dengan wajah bosan, sudah 5 jam penuh mereka berdua menemani sang kapten menulis surat cinta, dari café belum buka sampai tengah hari ini.

Otak Nash itu tergolong otak anak jenius, yang memiliki _iq_ tinggi, seharusnya ia dapat menyelesaikan sepucuk surat cinta untuk _gebetan_ nya dengan cepat dan hasil yang memuaskan, itu seharusnya, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain, otak jenius Nash seketika menciut saat disuruh merangkai kata romantis penuh majas untuk menarik hati sang gebetan.

Sudah 1 buku tulis _sidoe_ isi 48 habis karena ia gunakan sebagai bahan percobaan merangkai kalimat dan ia juga sudah menghabiskan 10 es teh manis.

Jason dan Silver membaca hasil karya tulis Nash Gold Jr yang ke 78, mereka berharap ini yang terakhir.

Semoga hasilnya memuaskan.

Selang 1 menit,

".."

"Bagaimana? Sudah cocok untuk menembak dia, _kan_? Iya, _kan_? Menurutku ini sudah sangat sempurna, kalimat mengandung makna yang luar biasa." Perkataan Nash yang panjang lebar dikali tinggi–salah, membuat Jason dan Silver langsung melempar tatapan 'buat-ulang-setan-emas-keparat!'

Nash menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sudahlah itu saja, tak masalah, dia tak akan menolakku, tenang."

" _Pede_ sekali hidupmu, Nash." Komentar Silver sembari menyeruput minuman termahal di café ini a.k.a _ice_ _water_ alias air mineral dikasih es.

"Biar kutebak, sehabis dia membaca ini, dia akan terserang diare dashyat." Jason menguap malas.

Nash hanya memutar bola matanya, teman-temannya terlalu sirik karena tak berhasil menggebet titan dan macan Vorpal Sword.

Tanpa basi-basi lagi, Nash segera memasukkan surat cintanya ke dalam amplop berwarna kuning keemas-emasan dan tak lupa menempelkan perangko lalu mengirimnya ke apartemen sang pujaan hati.

Jangan lupakan senyum nista yang merekah dibibir seksinya itu.

.

Kasamatsu menatap 3 amplop yang ada didepannya, dua diantaranya berwarna coklat muda dan yang satu lainnya berwarna kuning keemasan.

Ia menduga dua amplop berwarna senada itu adalah surat tagihan listrik dan _wifi_ atau tagihan uang air.

Amplop yang satunya terlihat terlalu mencolok dimatanya, "Apa ini? Tagihan uang _laundry_? Bagus sekali amplopnya. Uwaa~"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera membaca isi amplop kuning keemasan tersebut, tetapi baru menyentuh amplopnya, dia sudah mual.

"Ugh.."

–

 **Kepada**

 **Yth. Kasamatsu Yukio tercintahh**

 **Ditempat di H4T1Q**

Dikira surat ijin ga masuk sekolah kali.

 **Dear sayangku,**

 **Aku sudah memahami sifat-sifat unikmu, sifat suka menendangmu, sifat senpai** _ **tsundere**_ **-mu, sifat bodohmu, sifat maso-mu, dan yang lainnya. Kamu** _ **jomblo**_ **, aku** _ **single**_ **, jadian** _ **yuk**_ **..**

 **4KU S4Y4N6 K4MU, B3B11H.**

 _WHAT THE–_

Kasamatsu gondok, "MAU NEMBAK ATAU MAU NGATAIN _GUA_ _SIH_ , BRENGSEK?!"

Sumpah demi kancutnya dijah yellow yang warna _pink_ , rasanya Kasamatsu ingin membunuh di pengirim sekarang juga.

Siapa yang bilang Kasamatsu maso?

Siapa yang bilang Kasamatsu _tsundere_?

Siapa yang bilang Kasamatsu jomblo–eh, yang ini bener.

Kasamatsu segera meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Temui aku dilapangan basket dekat apartemenku, SEKARANG!"

Ia berjanji akan menghajar tanpa ampun si pengirim hingga mati.

.

"Hal–"

 **BUAGH.**

"Brengsek, suratmu membuatku diare!"

"Eh? Diare beneran, haha"

Kasamatsu menautkan kedua alisnya, _dasar sinting, dipukul malah ketawa._

" _Gua_ _kaga_ maso! _Lu_ yang maso, setan!"

 **BUAGH.**

Pukulan kedua membuat laki-laki pirang didepan Kasamatsu menjadi tersungkur jatuh, " _Hey_ , _calm_ _honey_."

" _Gundulmu_ _honey_ , ini surat cinta atau surat hinaan?!" Kasamatsu menunjukkan surat nista ke depan wajah laki-laki pirang itu.

Nash tersenyum miring, "Jadi?"

Kasamatsu sedikit terlonjak, ia tau apa maksud Nash bertanya 'jadi?' itu dan ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia belum menyiapkan jawabannya.

Bagaimana ini?!, jerit Kasamatsu dalam hati.

"Jadi, Yukio, apa jawabanmu?" Nash bangkit berdiri dan mendekat kearah Kasamatsu.

Masa bodoh perasaan malu karena surat cinta amberegul itu, yang penting sekarang adalah jawaban dari Kasamatsu.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam legam menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap orang didepannya.

"Yukio–"

"Ulangi."

Suara pelan Kasamatsu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Nash, tetapi dengan bodohnya, Nash pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu?"

"Ulangi!" ucap Kasamatsu dengan nada yang masih pelan tetapi sedikit ditekankan.

Kalian taukan, Nash itu jahil jadi–

"Aku tak mendengarnya, Yukio, yang keras."

–dia masih bersikap pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Ulangi cara menembakmu, brengsek!"

"Aku mencintaimu Yukio, sejak pertandingan melawanmu dulu, aku melihat wajah kesalmu seakan kau ingin membunuhku pada saat it–"

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu." sela Kasamatsu sembari menatap tajam Nash.

"Ah, tapi aku rela-rela saja jika kau yang membunuhmu karena aku sudah sangat mencintaimu–"

Kasamatsu bergumam rendah, "Bodoh."

"Aku memang tidak becus dalam hal yang romantis-romantis seperti pasangan lainnya, tapi aku akan tetap terus berusaha bersikap romantis untukmu, ya walaupun itu sulit dan membosankan bagiku." Nash menarik nafasnya, "Aku tau, surat itu lebih cocok disebut dengan surat hinaan daripada surat cinta, tapi aku cuek soal masalah itu, yang penting perasaanku tersampaikan padamu, terserah kau mau menanggapi apa."

Nash tersenyum lembut dan seketika Kasamatsu serasa diterbangkan ke langit 100, baginya itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat didunia ini.

Kasamatsu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari laki-laki pirang itu, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri saja, Nash. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjadi romantis hanya untukku, aku lebih suka kau yang seperti biasa."

Nash bisa menangkap inti dari kata-kata Kasamatsu tersebut, tanpa harus berlama-lama lagi, Nash segera mengejarnya dan menahannya.

"Apa?" Kasamatsu menolehkan kepalanya saat lengannya ditahan oleh Nash.

 **CUP**

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

"Si-Siapa yang bilang aku menerimamu? Cih."

Nash terkekeh, " _Tsundere_."

"Aku ti–" Nash membungkam mulut cerewet Kasamatsu dengan ciuman memabukkannya.

Disisi lain, terlihat empat makhluk sedang mengintip adegan roman picisan ditengah lapangan.

"Hei, cepat foto mereka, Jason!"

"Sialan, kameraku tertinggal!"

"Jason bodoh!"

"Ah, mereka sudah selesai."

Pada akhirnya empat makhluk tersebut gagal mengabadikan pemandangan Nash –yang untuk pertama kalinya– menyatakan cintanya.

"Ini semua salah Jason." Cibir Silver.

"Kenapa aku?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Ini OOC semua, ini garing, ini aneh, ini absurd, ini mengerikan.

Aku harap kalian suka dan terhibur, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan banyak kekurangannya.


End file.
